A remote desktop service enables a client to access applications and data on a remote computer, or a virtual machine (VM) that runs on a remote server, over a network. Using a remote desktop service, a remote desktop of a remote machine can be interacted with on a local client computer. Such interaction may include causing the remote application to print a document to a network printer that resides on the client side. However, when the remote machine network architecture and the client are on different networks or subnetworks, the remote machine typically does not have access to the network printers of the client. In a remote desktop service product, to enable the remote machine to print to the printers of the client, a special print application and/or driver are installed at the remote machine for printer redirection. Additionally, the printer driver of the specific printer should be installed at the client. Existing remote desktop service products cannot print to the printer without a printer driver being installed on the client. Additionally, existing remote desktop service products are designed specifically for printing, and cannot be used for other client-side resources.